Live Long, Prosper, And May the Force be with You
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Spock is one of few Jedi associated with the federation. The crew of the Enterprise doesn't really understand his abilities. However they must deal with calls for help from the Jedi and the rapidly declining Republic to defeat the Empire.


"Live Long, Prosper, and May the Force be with You"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Friendship

Summary: Spock is one of few Jedi associated with the federation. The crew of the Enterprise doesn't really understand his abilities. However they must deal with calls for help from the Jedi and the rapidly declining Republic to defeat the Empire.

Pairings: Spock/Uhura, Han/Leia

A/N: Set after the events of ST and sometime right before the original SW trilogy.

**Chapter One~To Boldly Go**

Spock finally agreed to wear the Starfleet uniforms. He determined that a Jedi was a Jedi no matter his or her attire. Also, since the Jedi were formally no longer in existence, he didn't think anyone would care.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you," Captain Kirk said, meeting Spock in the hallway.

The Vulcan made no reply.

"That was a joke."

"Ah," Spock said, "amusing."

"Anyway, what have you been told?"

"Bail Organa, a representative of the Republic has asked for our assistance in deposing Emperor Palpatine."

"Yeah, but there were no Jedi involved? Why?"

"I do not know. I have not made contact with my peers for some time. I do not know how many still live."

"In any case, this Emperor guy seems like a real jerk. And who's his sidekick? Darth something-or-other?"

"Vader. A former Jedi. Now a Sith."

"Those things actually exist?"

"Indeed. This will be a dangerous mission. How many ships is Starfleet sending?"

"Just us."

"You are joking again?"

"No, Spock. _The Enterprise_ is the only ship going. The rest of the fleet isn't equipped to make the journey. Too many galaxies to cross over or something."

"This is madness, if I may say, Captain."

"You may. But what else can we do?"

"Nothing else. But if we are to go alone, I may try contacting some old friends."

"Jedi friends?"

"Perhaps."

**X**

Once on board _The Enterprise_, Spock further explained his plan to the crew.

"We should set course for Tatooine. I have contacts there. It is out of the way and the Empire has very little presence. Because we are going alone, I believe it would be wise to stay, how do you say, under the radar."

"I agree," Kirk said. "And it's a good thing Starfleet sent us." He smirked. "We are the only starship with a Jedi for a first officer."

"Tatooine, huh?" McCoy asked.

"You are familiar with the area, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Sure." McCoy did not elaborate.

"Okay, Spock, give Sulu the coordinates and let's get going," Kirk said.

_The Enterprise_ was soon on its way, but it would take several days to reach its destination. Thus the crew had significant downtime. Lieutenant Uhura took the opportunity to talk to Spock.

"Commander," she said upon being granted entrance to his quarters.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he replied.

"I was wondering about something. I know you have not been forthcoming about your past, but I hope to learn a bit more about you on this mission."

"I wonder that you felt the need to inform me of this."

"I just didn't want you to think I was being nosy. I want to know more about who you are is all."

"That is logical."

Uhura smiled. She was thrilled that Spock considered her interest in him logical. Or perhaps it was that because she was interested in him, she was behaving in a logical way. Either way, she took it as at least not discouragement.

Meanwhile in sickbay, Dr. McCoy was making preparations for the trip. That was where Kirk found him.

"You never told me you'd been in the Outer Rim," the captain said.

"Yeah, well I haven't told you a lot of things."

"How long have we known each other? This is a big deal. I mean, you hate flying."

"It wasn't something I wanted to relive. I still don't."

"Still. You'd think you would've mentioned it once."

"I didn't, and I'm not now."

"Really Bones? Was it that bad?"

"Yes."

"What I don't understand is why you would go there in the first place."

"It's not as if I had a choice. And that's the last I'm saying about it."

**X**

Obi-wan didn't speak much on the way to Mos Eisley. Something seemed to be bothering him, and Luke was in no mood to ask. Suddenly, the Jedi stopped the speeder and gazed forward, expressionless.

"What is it?" Luke finally asked.

"Help is coming," Obi-wan replied. "I have not felt this presence since the Clone Wars."

"Who is it?"

"A Jedi friend. One of the last."

"I thought you were the last."

"No. As far as I know there are two others. And soon you. It has been many years since I have felt this much hope."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yes, certainly, but there is still much to be done. Much for you to learn."

"I'm ready."

"Probably not, but there is no time. We must meet up with Spock and get to Alderaan."

"Spock?"

"He was a young Jedi Knight when the Republic was overturned. He had just passed the trials."

"Trials?"

Obi-wan laughed. "We will not have time for that with you Luke. I think learning the ways of the Force will be trying enough."

Obi-wan fired up the speeder again and they continued to Mos Eisley.

**X**

"Captain!" Chekov said. "There are Imperial ships orbiting Tatooine."

"What?" Kirk said. "That's not logical, is it Spock."

"Indeed, no, Captain," the Vulcan replied. "This is highly irregular."

"Is there any way to find out why they're here?"

"Look, Captain," Chekov pointed to a readout of a scan of one of the star destroyers. Kirk and Spock leaned in for a view.

"That ship has the markings of the Alderan Royalty," Spock said.

"It was a senator that requested us, wasn't it?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Senator Organa. His wife is Queen of Alderaan and the have an adopted daughter who is very active in their operations I believe. It would not be a far guess to say this is her ship."

"And it's been taken by the Empire?"

"So it would seem."

"Captain," Sulu said, "We're coming up on them. They'll see us soon. What do you want me to do?"

"If I may," Spock said, "it would be unwise to engage them at this time, not knowing much about their ships."

"You're right Spock. Still, we should follow them. We can't know whether the princess or any other Republic loyalists are in danger. Mr. Sulu, keep us out of range of their sensors, but keep an eye on them. Spock, we need to organize a landing party."

"Yes, Captain. It would be wise to beam down to Mos Eisley. No one will ask questions there."

A short time later, Spock, Kirk, and Dr. McCoy met in the transporter room. Scotty seemed antsy for some reason so they were off in a hurry. The landed right outside of the city dressed in less conspicuous clothing. Spock was back in his Jedi robe and Kirk and McCoy wore clothes similar to the locals.

"Kinda hot here, isn't it?" Kirk said.

"We should hurry," Spock said. "I feel the presence of my old master but it is fleeting. He may be trying to get off the planet."

"Why?" McCoy asked.

"He may know something of Alderaan's trouble, but there is no way to know until we find him."

"Let's go then," Kirk said. "And let's watch our backs."

**X**

"Let's go," Han said when the others reached docking bay ninety-four. However Obi-wan hesitated. He felt the presence more strongly now.

"Let us wait a moment," he said.

"We don't have a moment." Han was becoming angry now. "We need to go now."

Yet, Obi-wan stood still in the middle of the bay.

"Ben?" Luke said. "We have to go."

"Spock," Obi-wan said.

"What's he going on about?" Han asked.

Chewbacca growled something and Han pulled out his blaster.

"Storm troopers!" Luke shouted. "Ben come on!"  
They all hurried on board _The Millennium Falcon_ as the white-clad guards rushed into the bay.

_Master Obi-wan._

**X**

"Look out!" McCoy shouted as several men in white armor suits ran past them. Spock stopped and looked like he was listening. Suddenly, he said,

"Master Obi-wan."

"Spock, what's going on?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked back at his companions. "We must beam back to the ship and follow the one that just left here."

"Why?"

"My master is on board."

"Right." Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Scotty, beam us up."

"_Right away, sir,"_ came the reply.

Soon they were back on _The Enterprise_ and Kirk was giving the order to overtake _The Millennium __Falcon_.

"They're getting ready for warp," Sulu said.

"Hyperspace," Spock corrected.

"Hail them," Kirk said. "And return fire to those little things over there."

"Tie Fighters," Spock said. "Perhaps it would be best if I contacted the ship."

"Go ahead."

Spock joined Uhura and sent a message to the _Falcon_. "_Millennium Falcon_, this is Jedi Knight Spock. Is Master Kenobi on board?"

"_Who is this?"_ came a voice.

"As I said, Jedi Knight Spock, first officer of _The Enterprise_. We wish to convene with Master Kenobi."

"_It's all right,"_ came another voice. _"They will help us."_

"It is good to hear from you, Master," Spock said. "We are going to bring you to dock on _The Enterprise_. The Captain and I will meet you there."

"_Very good, Spock."_

**X**

Han was not particularly excited about docking on an unfamiliar ship. But these were paying customers. He figured a run-in with Starfleet was better than one with the Empire. Although, he did have his own reasons for disliking the former. In any case, he pulled the _Falcon_ into the massive _Enterprise_'s docking bay. He still couldn't help feeling nervous.

Once the ship was secured, everyone disembarked. Besides various crew members, the only people in the docking bay were the Captain and first officer who were approaching.

"Master Spock!" Obi-wan said, stepping forward to greet his friend. They both made a short bow.

"Master Kenobi," Spock said, "You are mistaken. I am a Knight, not a Master."

"Spock, you are one of three remaining Jedi. I believe that has increased your rank. Yoda and I will not be around much longer, I feel."

"As you say. This is Captain James T. Kirk." Spock gestured to Kirk.

"Pleased to meet you, Master Kenobi," he said. "You and your friends are welcome."

"Thank you Captain Kirk. This is our Captain, Han Solo, his friend, Chewbacca." Kirk's eyes widened at the sight of the Wookie. "Our droids C-3PO, and R2-D2, and Luke Skywalker, my apprentice."

"Skywalker?" Spock said. "I am pleased to know you."

Luke looked confused but made some attempt at a polite greeting.

"Captain," Obi-wan said, "we must be on our way to Alderaan quickly. I have, in this droid, crucial information to help us defeat the Empire."

"That's why we're here," Kirk said. "Let's get to the bridge."


End file.
